Honmeichoco
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Todo lo que hagas en la vida será insignificante, pero es muy importante que lo hagas, ya que nadie más lo hará. Como cuando alguien llega a tu vida, y la mitad de ti dice "¡Bienvenido!", pero la otra mitad niega y dice "Aún no estás listo"... ¿Podrían escribir el libro de su vida... juntos?... Para el reto "Parejas Crack" (muy crack) del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas"


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO: Este One-Shot participa en el reto "Parejas Crack" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_HONMEICHOCO_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Todo lo que hagas en la vida será insignificante, pero es muy importante que lo hagas, ya que nadie más lo hará…_

Palabras. Enunciados motivadores por doquier, y uno de los expertos en esa cuestión era el impredecible Maito Gai: la voz de la rebeldía; el canto acérrimo de que nada está escrito, de que las cosas pueden cambiar, por muy malas que sean. Él se decidió a ser el autor de su propio destino…

¿Podría seguir escribiéndolo, hallándose inexplicablemente con una hoja ya relatada en el medio?

Ese día era tan normal como cualquiera, si es que aquel alboroto entraba en los estándares de la pequeña definición. Por suerte para los tres ninjas, el aclamado puesto de Ichiraku's Ramen estaba libre de cualquier tumulto, por lo que sin problema podrían disfrutar de un caliente plato de la especialidad de la casa.

O eso creían.

—¡Eh, viejo! ¿Por qué tarda tanto? —El grito del hiperactivo rubio cabeza hueca sacudió las paredes del restaurante.

—¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! —La voz del cansado anciano Teuchi les llegó desde la cocina.

—Tranquilo, Naruto —calmó la Bestia Verde de Konoha—. Recuerda —dijo elevando el dedo índice con aire solemne—: otra de las grandes virtudes de un gran Shinobi es la paciencia.

Naruto hizo una mueca.

—¡Pero tengo hambre! —replicó.

—Gai-sensei tiene razón, Naruto-kun —respaldó Rock Lee, una copia en miniatura de su maestro—. La paciencia es algo que tenemos que cultivar con esmero, ¿verdad, Gai-sensei?

—¡Claro! —asintió el maestro rebosante de orgullo hacia su aprendiz. Naruto se dedicó a mirarlos con una ceja enarcada. ¿Cómo había terminado allí con ese par?

Teuchi apareció segundos después con un tazón de ramen en cada mano. Las arrugas de su cara se habían acentuado. Era como si hubiese envejecido diez años en sólo treinta minutos.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó ofreciendo la comida—. En un momento traeré su plato, Gai-san.

—No se preocupe, puedo esperar —contestó el Jounin.

—¿Qué te pasa, viejo? —preguntó el rubio mientras halaba el spaguetti con los palillos.

—Oh, nada, nada —respondió—. Es sólo que… soy el único en la cocina y el trabajo se acumula fácilmente.

—¿Eh? ¿Y en dónde está Ayame?

—No lo sé. No la he visto desde la mañana —respondió con un suspiro—. Me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y…

En ese momento, un extraño torbellino pasó volando justo a sus espaldas y se introdujo en la tienda a gran velocidad. Gai se levantó con la alarma grabada en sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Un ninja renegado? ¿Un asaltante? —Rock Lee imitó a su sensei y se preparó para el ataque ante las suposiciones de su superior. Podría ser cualquier cosa.

Teuchi entró con cautela en la habitación seguido del Jounin. Gai estaba preparado para cualquier cosa; hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole a Lee que se quedara fuera. Proteger al civil primero, sellar las salidas después y, como toque final, darle una paliza al intruso.

De repente su cuerpo chocó contra el del anciano, quien se había detenido por completo a mitad del pasillo.

—¿Ayame?

Gai inclinó la cabeza para poder observar. Ahí, trabajando sobre una mesa previamente despejada y limpia, junto a grandes bolsas de compras y cacerolas, se encontraba una joven menuda de largo cabello castaño recogido con un pañuelo.

¿Ésa era Ayame, la hija de Teuchi? Él no estaba seguro. Gai no solía visitar el puesto de ramen; podía contar con los dedos de una de sus manos las veces que lo habían invitado, u otras en las que simplemente el hambre lo arrastró hasta el lugar.

—¡Ayame! ¡Caray! ¿En dónde estabas?

—Te dije que iba a salir de compras —contestó la muchacha sin retirar la atención de lo que tenía enfrente.

—Pudiste haberme dicho que tardarías…

Gai alzó los ojos, incómodo. Se sentía como un entrometido en medio de una charla privada.

—Perdón, padre, pero de verdad lo necesitaba —se disculpó la chica.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con todas esas cosas? —preguntó el anciano.

Por fin dio la cara y una sonrisa se asomó en su delicado rostro.

—Chocolate.

Los dos hombres se quedaron de piedra. ¿Chocolate? Sin embargo, el padre logró entenderlo mucho antes que el experimentado ninja. Y, ¿cómo no hacerlo? El calendario de la esquina marcaba claramente la fecha de ese día.

Trece de febrero.

—¿Chocolate para…?

—¡Kakashi-san! —completó Ayame dando saltitos y palmadas. Ella se adelantó entonces, abriendo los ojos al notar por fin la presencia de Gai. Se acercó a él dando pequeños saltos—. Usted es el mejor amigo de Kakashi-san, ¿no es así? —le preguntó.

—Eh… Bueno… Kakashi es mi eterno rival… —murmuró Gai, un poco desubicado—… así que supongo que…

—Pero usted lo conoce bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí… Eso creo.

Gai no tenía idea de a dónde quería ir a parar la muchacha. Sin embargo, la emoción y la luz que desprendían sus ojos color ónix eran imposibles de ignorar. De improviso, Ayame tomó sus manos y les dio un ligero apretón. El estómago de Gai dio un vuelco.

—¡Gai-san! ¡Por favor, acepte ayudarme en mi misión para preparar el chocolate perfecto para Kakashi-san! ¡Por favor! —Ayame bajó la cabeza y, por un momento, pensó en arrodillarse a sus pies, pero quizá eso sólo la haría ver patética y más desesperada, y lo estaba pero no quería ser tan obvia—. ¡Por favor! Usted lo conoce bien. Usted sabrá decirme.

El rostro de Maito Gai estaba inundado de sorpresa. Esa chica… ¿esa chica en verdad amaba a Kakashi? Eso era más que obvio. Si no, ¿por qué se molestaría en hacer todo eso? Y lo más importante: ¿quién era él para destruir las migajas de amor?

Ayame, al no obtener respuesta, volvió la vista hacia arriba y, notando la indecisión de Gai, se apresuró a añadir:

—Si quiere que cuente como una misión de verdad, entonces lo será. Yo se lo pagaré —aseguró ante el incrédulo rostro de su padre, quien sólo se preguntaba cómo pensaba su hija conseguir el dinero.

Los segundos transcurrían sin respuesta alguna. Ayame comenzaba a sudar de nerviosismo. Entonces, Gai lanzó un suspiro y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Lo haré.

.

.

.

.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho tiempo atrás que un día pasaría más de siete horas encerrado en el interior de una cocina preparando chocolate para Kakashi, jamás se lo habría creído. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, con un pequeño delantal blanco colgando de la cintura e inundado de dulce hasta las orejas. Teuchi se había visto obligado a cocinar fuera, y su hija advirtió que no intentara molestar. Gai procuró no tocar demasiado, pues él no era experto de cocina, por no decir que era un ignorante en el tema.

A petición de Ayame, se había propuesto ser un juez implacable. No se cortaría con ningún comentario, por más hiriente que fuera; el chocolate para Kakashi tenía que ser perfecto, ni más, ni menos.

La primera olla estaba lista. La deliciosa sustancia marrón ondeaba en punto de hervor de la misma que las olas del mar. El simple olor le causaba diabetes, pero ahí estaba, a punto de probar por primera vez.

Introdujo la cuchara, tomando sólo un poco, y sopló ligeramente. Ayame aguardaba a su lado, paciente y nerviosa. Gai saboreó el chocolate, primero en la punta de la lengua, luego en los bordes y al final…

—¡Puaj! ¡No! ¡No, no, no y no! —dijo él, tratando de quitar los rescoldos de chocolate de su lengua—. ¡Está muy dulce! ¿Crees que algo como esto le gustará a Kakashi? Kakashi odia las cosas muy dulces. Probablemente vomitaría con tan sólo verlo.

Ayame se mordió los labios y, por un instante, Gai se sintió culpable por sus palabras, pero poco después la chica asintió con gallardía.

—¡Bien! ¡Lo haré de nuevo!

El proceso dio inicio por segunda vez y, como en la ocasión anterior, el sabor no era el adecuado.

—¡No! ¡Muy amargo! —catalogó Gai con una mueca—. ¿Qué acaso quieres amargarle más su alma? —Era un chiste, por supuesto, pero ninguna risa se hizo presente. Además, el Jounin sabía que parte del comentario era verdad—. De nuevo —se limitó a decir.

Ayame asintió y limpió su mesa, colocando nuevos ingredientes. Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… Pronto dejaron de contar las ollas que sin remedio eran desechadas. Gai la observó todo el tiempo mientras trabajaba. Su rostro de impecable tez blanca se contraía con una concentración admirable. Su ceño se fruncía cada vez que agregaba algo más a la preparación y, de manera inconsciente, su boca se torcía en un pequeño puchero que bien podría resultar adorable. Su espíritu nunca se quebró a pesar de la dureza de sus críticas. Ayame siempre volvía a comenzar con su intocable determinación asomándose en sus pupilas. Para el ninja que siguió adelante a pesar de sus limitaciones, eso resultaba admirable.

Saboreó una vez más la mezcla de la olla. Su lengua vibró ante el cremoso toque dulce, pero no empalagoso, con la consistencia perfecta y envidiable equilibrio de la preparación. Delicioso. Ayame esperaba su respuesta con anhelo, preparada como siempre para la crítica o el rechazo. Gai elevó su famoso pulgar y sonrió de manera brillante.

—¡Es perfecto! —anunció.

Ayame se quedó estática durante un segundo antes de dar un salto y gritar de alegría. Sin pensarlo corrió y enredó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Gai, desconcertando nuevamente al ninja.

—¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, Gai-san!

Tan veloz como llegó, ella se retiró y miró su creación con emoción auténtica. Se dirigió a uno de los cajones de un pequeño mueble y dejó caer sobre la mesa un par de moldes con forma de corazón. Gai entendió lo que aquello significaba. Un chocolate en forma de corazón en San Valentín…

—Y… ¿en dónde piensas abordarlo para darle el regalo? —Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Ayame sonrió como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de su impertinencia.

—Bueno… quería que nos viéramos en un pasaje que está cerca del monumento a los Hokages —respondió ella con naturalidad—, pero… no sé cómo hacer para que él vaya hasta allí.

—Yo lo llevaré ahí, no te preocupes —De nueva cuenta, su lengua burló a su cerebro y soltó la frase sin remedio. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ayame sonrió con ilusión y, como la vez anterior, se acercó y tomó sus manos. Ahí estaba otra vez: ese retortijón que bajaba desde la garganta hasta el pecho y que se asentaba en el fondo de su estómago.

—Gracias, Gai-san —dijo ella con ojos llorosos—. No sé cómo podré pagárselo…

—Eh… No tienes que pagarme nada —respondió él retirando los brazos con nerviosismo. Sonrió; era lo único que podía hacer—. Lo hago con gusto, para avivar la llama de la juventud —aseguró.

—Gracias…

Teuchi estaba por cerrar el local; ya era bastante tarde y hacía rato que el sol se había ocultado. Gai salió de la cocina y dejó el delantal.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó el anciano.

—Excelente —contestó Gai elevando su pulgar—. Al final lo consiguió.

El padre de Ayame suspiró.

—Bueno… supongo que eso está bien —dijo mientras levantaba las cacerolas.

Gai se disponía a irse del lugar cuando, con su vista periférica, captó un color brillante dentro de una bolsa. Su curiosidad pudo más que cualquier pensamiento coherente y se asomó para ver. Una pequeña caja cuadrada envuelta en papel rosa y con un brillante moño rojo encima descansaba en el interior.

Sin previo aviso, Teuchi empujó a Gai y ocultó el regalo de modo que no pudiera verse.

—Es… es para Ayame… —confesó sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

—¿Ayame? —Gai no lograba comprenderlo—. ¿Un regalo fraternal por el día de San Valentín?

El anciano negó con la cabeza.

—Ella nunca recibe nada en su día, salvo por una o dos amigas… porque se supone que los hombres no regalan nada en San Valentín —El viejo debió notar la perplejidad en el rostro de Gai, ya que se dispuso a seguir explicando—: Es un regalo de cumpleaños… Mañana es el cumpleaños de Ayame.

.

.

.

.

Catorce de febrero.

No podía echarse para atrás. Lo había prometido. Se lo había prometido a la pequeña Ayame y no podía fallarle. El día transcurrió demasiado rápido para su gusto y, para su desgracia, su eterno rival no parecía dar señales de vida en la aldea. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Se paseó por todos los puestos que Kakashi frecuentaba normalmente, pero no había rastro del _ninja que copia_. El ambiente estaba cargado de emoción, dulces, declaraciones de amor, corazones rotos y colores como el rojo, rosa y todas las variaciones de éstos. Era asfixiante.

Se dirigió a la torre del Hokage para probar suerte ahí cuando, de la nada, su amigo-rival de toda la vida apareció en su camino. No sabía qué era lo que esperaba ver; quizá a Kakashi con cientos de cartas, globos y demás presentes, como todos los años. Gai bufó por lo bajo. Kakashi era un condenado al que no le faltaba suerte con las chicas. Sin embargo, esta vez no había nada de eso.

—¡Eh, Kakashi! —lo llamó poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza.

El peligris se acercó a él con su propio y muy cadencioso andar, lo cual desesperó al ninja de ropas verdes.

—Hola, Gai —saludó de manera tranquila y sin inmutarse—. Si se trata de algún reto —añadió—, de una vez te digo que no podré.

—¿Qué no podemos vernos sin entablar un reto, viejo amigo? —Gai se esforzó en vislumbrarse afable y despreocupado. Kakashi, una persona ante cuyos ojos nada pasaba desapercibido, rápidamente tomó nota del cambio.

—¿Qué ocurre, Gai? —preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

—¡Ah, vamos, Kakashi! —contestó pasando un brazo por los hombros de su compañeros Jounin—. ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar por ahí un rato?

Dieron un par de pasos en dirección a las rocas de los Hokages, pero Kakashi detuvo el andar.

—¿Qué pretendes, Gai?

El pelinegro apretó los labios. Lo había intentado, pero engañar a Kakashi era una misión sin futuro desde el principio. Tendría que ser claro con él o, de otro modo, no funcionaría.

—Allá, detrás del monte de los Hokages, existe un pequeño pasaje… Puedes contemplar la aldea completa desde ese lugar… —detuvo sus palabras al ver la mirada que su eterno rival le dedicaba. Podía leerla claramente: _"Al grano, Gai, al grano"_ —… Hay una persona especial esperándote…

—Vaya —le interrumpió mientras introducía las manos en sus bolsillos—. Y, entonces, ¿se supone que tú…?

—Voy a llevarte al pasaje.

—No quiero tener una cita, Gai.

—No es una cita —corrigió el rey del taijutsu—. Es… sólo un encuentro fortuito en…

—¿Fortuito? No quiero saber nada de declaraciones de amor —repitió Kakashi—. Ni siquiera sé quién es.

Gai se mordió la lengua. No, no podía decirlo, no podía revelar el secreto. Su amigo-rival dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar. No podía. No debía…

—Es Ayame…

Algo en la mente de Kakashi hizo _clic_, desconectando su centro de control del resto del cuerpo, por lo que se vio obligado a detenerse.

—Ayame… —El viento travieso pareció llevarse la palabra entre sus garras en el mismo instante en que fue pronunciada, pero los oídos de Gai lograron atraparla.

—Al menos deberías darle una oportunidad, aunque sea sólo para…

—No, Gai —cortó él sin miramientos. No hacía falta mirar bajo la máscara para saber que los labios de Kakashi se habían convertido en una fina línea recta.

Gai frunció el ceño, exasperado y molesto, pero ya no existía nada que él pudiera hacer. Kakashi no asistiría al encuentro, y Ayame lo esperaría con una esperanza que, esta vez, poco a poco moriría como una flor que se marchita en la cruda soledad.

—La gente a la que quiero siempre termina muerta —prosiguió Kakashi con la mirada dura y helada—. No quiero añadir más a la lista.

El _ninja que copia_ reanudó su andar y desapareció segundos después por el camino, inmiscuyéndose entre la animada multitud, dejando a su amigo sin palabras y, posiblemente, abandonando también a un inocente corazón ilusionado.

.

.

.

.

El silencio del lugar era consumidor. Podía oír claramente sus débiles latidos, creando una música que con dificultad se mantenía viva. Lanzó un suspiro, elevando la mirada al lejano cielo nocturno. Sus dedos bailaron sobre la envoltura del pequeño paquete que reposaba a su lado, acariciando la textura irregular de las figuras y los dibujos. Un par de pisadas le alertaron de una presencia cercana. Entornó los ojos en la oscuridad hasta que distinguió la esbelta silueta entre la maleza.

—¿Ayame?

La voz resultaba tan familiar que por un momento no lo creyó.

—¿Kakashi-san?

Poco a poco el ninja del Sharingan se dejó ver. Ayame se enderezó en su asiento, una pequeña banca a un lado del camino, y de inmediato se puso de pie. Con las manos en los bolsillos, irradiando tranquilidad, Kakashi se acercó hasta que la tuvo a sólo unos metros.

—¿Qué haces aquí, linda Ayame? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Lentamente, una sonrisa delicada se formó en el ceniciento rostro de la joven. Bajó la vista, como si meditara, perdida en otro mundo paralelo difícil de encontrar.

—No lo sé —murmuró en un susurro. Con la mano removió el sencillo kimono floreado que traía puesto y retrocedió hasta sentarse de nuevo—. Quizá sólo estoy esperando a que algo ocurra.

El hombre parpadeó con desconcierto ante tal respuesta. Dio un paso adelante para probar, pero ella no se inmutó, ni siquiera se volvió para mirarle. Discretamente contempló su perfil impasible, buscando rastro alguno de emoción. Nada.

—No tiene que hacer esto —habló ella de pronto, rompiendo el fino silencio que se había escabullido hasta instalarse en medio de los dos—. Ya le he hecho pasar por mucho, Gai-san…

Los hombros del ninja decayeron ligeramente y, en una espesa nube de humo, el jutsu de transformación fue anulado.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Gai.

La sombra de una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Ayame.

—Me encontré con Kakashi-san antes… antes de venir aquí… —explicó en voz baja—… Él… él rechazó el chocolate…

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron por completo. Aún en la penumbra, los débiles rayos de luz de luna evidenciaron la capa cristalina que se había formado en los ojos de Ayame. Por primera vez, la Bestia Verde de Konoha no sabía qué decir. No tenía idea de cómo consolarla, o si tendría al menos la oportunidad de hacerlo. Impotente, tomó asiento junto a ella, aguardando en medio de la quietud, esperando a que algo ocurriese; quizá que Kakashi milagrosamente apareciera por el sendero, o que Ayame se soltase a llorar de improviso…

—Lamento haberle hecho participar en mi fracaso —se disculpó ella después de un rato—. Supongo que siempre estuve destinada a…

—No fracasaste —le reprendió. Se aclaró la garganta con dificultad; por fin su voz había hecho acto de presencia y parecía tan vieja, tan desgastada—. Puedo asegurarte que no fracasaste, porque si alguien sabe de fracasos, ese soy yo. El hecho de que Kakashi… —El aliento se le escapó de pronto, robándose las palabras, pero se obligó a proseguir—… No existe nada escrito. Nosotros mismos redactamos nuestro destino. Quizá no fue hoy, quizá no fue él, pero eso no debe de impedirte seguir intentándolo, seguir amando… Quizá la vida aún te aguarda algo maravilloso, pero si te rindes ahora, ¿cómo vas a descubrirlo?

Se encontraba tan inspirado mientras hablaba que no se dio cuenta de que la chica lo contemplaba absorta, perdida en su discurso. Todas las lágrimas acumuladas descendieron lentamente, liberando sus ojos. Su mirada bajó a la caja de chocolates. ¿En verdad podría ser cierto todo lo que decía? Algo en la profundidad de su pecho le decía que sí. Quizá sólo debía probar a intentarlo una vez más.

—Gracias… Gai-san…

El silencio que siguió después no fue incómodo como se esperaba. Ambos permanecieron ahí, sentados en la banca del solitario lugar.

—Por cierto —dijo Gai buscando algo en sus bolsillos. Palpó la tela hasta que dio con ello—. Te he traído esto —prosiguió ofreciendo en la palma de su mano una pequeña caja envuelta en papel dorado. La joven observó, pasmada, la radiante sonrisa que el Jounin le dedicaba—. Feliz cumpleaños, Ayame-chan.

Indecisa, Ayame tomó el presente, examinándolo en su regazo.

—¿Cómo…?

—Tu padre me lo dijo.

Ella retiró la envoltura, descubriendo un par de chocolates en forma de gota tan pequeños que bien podrían ser un par de pendientes de plata.

—Pero… se supone que ustedes no regalan nada hoy… ¿No le teme al hecho de ganarse una mala racha en el amor?

—¿Más mala racha? —rió Gai, haciendo caso omiso de la mueca de su acompañante—. Bueno, estás hablando con la Bestia Verde de Konoha, el ninja que logró convertirse en Jounin sólo con taijutsu. Yo nunca he sido convencional como el resto. Yo voy contra la corriente… siempre.

La autenticidad de la sonrisa de Gai no era de cuestionarse. Ayame bajó los ojos, ligeramente ruborizada, clavando su mirada en la caja de chocolates hechos a mano.

—Entonces… yo también —declaró ofreciendo el regalo que tanto le había costado hacer. La sorpresa del rostro de Gai era digna de fotografiar y de exhibir—. Iremos los dos contra la corriente, Gai-san…

… _como cuando alguien llega a tu vida, y la mitad de ti dice "¡Bienvenido!", pero la otra mitad niega y dice "Aún no estás listo"…_

Observó los chocolates que ofrecía, reticente de aceptarlos. Él sabía que el gesto abarcaba mucho más de lo que podía verse. Ayame parecía tan pequeña, tan indefensa… demasiado inocente. ¿Estaba ella lista? ¿Estaba él listo? ¿Ambos lo estaban? ¿Podría escribir otra página del libro de su vida… con la colaboración de alguien más? La respuesta estaba clara en los ojos de ambos.

Sí, podían.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hasta aquí n.n **_

_**Muchas gracias a quien haya llegado hasta aquí, gracias por haberse dado la oportunidad de conocer esta historia. Honestamente me había dado por vencida y creí que no entregaría, lo que se me hacía muy triste pero, por suerte, el plazo se alargó y por fin pude darle un final feliz a mi querido GaiXAyame *w***_

_**Perdonen el OoC, si es que se presentó en algún momento. Quizá algo que sea digno de mención es que he añadido a Gai del jutsu de transformación xD. **_

_**Ojalá que les haya gustado esta pareja tan kawaii. Quizá no sean los personajes más populares o esperados, pero no dejan de ser lindos ;D. Desde que vi que me la asignaron me puse a pensar y deduje que era lo más hermoso que me pudo tocar. Espero que alguien también sienta lo mismo nwn.**_

_**Gracias por leer y agradeceré infinitamente que me dejen un pequeño review con su impresión. **_

_**Mina-chan. **_

_**P.D: El cumpleaños de Ayame sí es el catorce de febrero ;) **_


End file.
